Griffin roalty
by Kaia the writer
Summary: The griffins hardly come down from their mountain. Highruler has some how befriended them, they capture Apetruly and he is unable to alert first squad. But what if some one helps first squad in her escape and Apetrulys


It was a normel day for Big Green and of corse there was a some trouble with an animail kingdom but this time it was the griffin kingdom who mostly where unseen since they lived in hidden caves on high mountains and of coarse comander apetruly did what he does best. Offer gold.

Comander apetruly's helicopter landed on the mountain where the griffin king and qween lived. Carrying gold he passes the griffin gaurds a bit nearvous. He enters the cave wich was more of a castle made out of marble,he stops in front of the thrones of the griffin king Lark and griffin qween Robin. "Hello Griffin king and qween we have heard you've been torchoreing the humans?" Said camader Apetruly bowing

"HA! Of coarse we've had. Highruler said that humans want to take down our forest and those who threaten our forest should pay!" yells Robin" And call us by our real names"

"I am sorry, Robin, was it, but I will give you this golden prescent for peace and I will also give you the option to join big green."

"Don't make me laugh, though you already have. We will never join big green, Never!" yells Robin" Gaurds take this man away!"

Griffin gaurds take hold of Apetruly and before he could alert first squad a gust of wind take his umbrella like emergency device off his head, he looks where the wind has come from it came form Lark."We are the wind of the mountains we will call first squad when we are ready." says Robin never leaveing her throne

The gaurds through camder Apetruly in a triple locked room across from an asumed emty cell. Two no four gaurds stood at the entrince of the cell. It wasn't so that he couldn't get out but more of that first squad couldn't get _in_.

Meanwhile at big green first squad was in the waiting room ready for an alert from the camnder but stragely none came. Being board first squad started to do there hobbies. Lin chung began to paint Mystiqe Sonia. Jumpy began to daydream and Mighty ray began training. Mr. Nohands began foot bathing. "Don't you think it is a bit odd that we have not yet gottan an alert from Apetruly yet?" asks

"No." they all said in sync even Lin chung

They where all caught up in their hobbies. Half an hour later a messenger came in with a letter for first squad. It read...

 _ **Dear first squad,**_

 _ **Come to griffin castle, the camander is in in trouble, big trouble. Try a sneak attack prefurably from the back fewer gaurds stand there. Beware the camnders cell is locked better than the rest of cells and is gaurded by four not worry I will cause a destration when you are near the camander's cell.**_

 _ **-Secret Knolage**_

First squad looked at each other. "Come on we don't know if we should trust this Secret Knolage!"yells Mighty ray

"But than why would this person give us advice on how to attack Griffin castle?" says Lin chung

"Lin chung has a good point there Mighty ray."said Mystiqe Sonia

Mighty ray grunts in frustraion" But we still don't know if we can tust _IT_." Mumbles Mighty ray

 _Later_

The squad marches up the mountain, they coudn't ride with the rockets cause only Lin chung passed the tests. They finally reach the top of the mountain, they all behold the behind of the castle though the front was more glories. Lin chung knocked out 3 gaurds,Sonia Blew 5, 4 into Mighty ray's lightning, and Jumpy took out 4.

Mighty ray blasted through the wall but it seemed no gaurd noticed. The squad silently tip toed through the prison but they didn't see the cell the letter has described. "I told you guys we couldn't trust that letter."yells Mighty ray

"Oh be quit Bannana Brain!" yells back Sonia

Shutting them out like ushally Lin chung thought about the letter and where the Griffins would be hideing Apetruly. _Apetruly is a vaulble prisoner_ thinks Lin chung _They would probubly put him some where noone would look._

He disapears, the yelling of Mighty ray and Mystiqe Sonia eventuly attract some gaurds. Lin chung looks down on the throne room a gaurd bows down to the .Griffin qween and says" I am sorry my qween but _she_ has escaped."

Another gaurd runs in and says" My qween First sqwad has arived."

"What! How did they get in!"yells Robin

"They blasted through the back and snuck through the prison."

"I must not keep looseing prisoners like this!"

Lin chung looked back up from where he was watching the qween two gaurds where going to tackle him. But something stopped them in their tracks,a quarterstaff. Lin chung useing it to his advantge he easily takes out the two gaurds. He decided to go look for his team,leaveing the staff.

Lin chung races towards the last place he saw the three. He sees them gone he begins to search a wider range of the castle. He finds them wondering a hallway murmuring about something or someone."Why did she help us escape?"

"And what does Look behind the throne truly, mean"

When they see Lin chung they stop mumuring to themselves. Gaurds come running down the hall,Jumpy pulls out his rope and his ears go into the ninga mask form. He goes in front first squad to prevent them getting hit by the gusts of wind. They turn a corner, than jumpy follows them but stops to see someone in front of the turn his team person held a quarterstaff and only Jumpy could see the soiloete"Run Rabbit." Says the asumed girl. She jabs her staff in the wall causeing rocks to fall in the turn.

Listining he hops faster trying not to get hit by the falling rocks. The hallway seemed to be classapsing lucky there where no prisoners in this hall of the ran out of the hall and ended up in throne room luckly the qween didn't see them nor the king. The squad noticed a trap door behind the throne of Robin. Lin chung quickly snuck behind the two thrones with the rest of the squad quickly following behind. They look down the hatch and find Camander apetruly tied up and with a gag on his mouth. His alert device was ripped off his head. _So thats why we didn't get an alert_ thinks Mighty ray

He began to wiggle and trying to speak with glee, he was makeing quite a bit of noise Mystiqe Sonia put her finger to her lips for the signle to be qiet. But it was too late Robin knew someone was behind her throne. She quickly looked behind her throne and yells "Gaurds!" The gaurds quckly surrounded the qween as she got off her throne. The griffin king flew in the air createing small tornados, the qween smiles an evil smile.

First squad was swept up in the tornados Lin chung tried to get out of his tornado but failed he tried to shoot down the Griffin king but couldn't aim well in the tornado. All of the memebers of first squad where in there own tornado so they coudn't work together. It seemed like there was no hope. Until Jumpy spots the siloette of same person earlier. Herr quarterstaff hit the griffin king haveing him fall to the ground. Jumpy could almost here an I'm sorry. The tornados died down.

"Show yourself coward!"shouts the griffin qween

"Why should I show myself to someone who desn't even think I deserve FREEDOM!" yells

"Grab her staff!" Demands the qween

"Already gone m'lady." says a gaurd

"Take care of first squad while I deal with our Bandit." Yells the qween grabbing armor.

Jumpy turn to ninga bunny jump ropeing and whipping gaurds, Lin chung uses his staff not just as an projectile weapon but as a boe staff. Sonia whips her tonge causeing many gaurds to fall, and of corse Mighty ray ate a bannana and has shocked some where between 15-35 gaurds makeing the fight more easy.

Jumpy uses his rope to lift the hatch off of Apetruly's cage. Lin chung grabs Apetuly and the squad runs. Of corse Mighty ray calls them all cowards but Sonia uses her tonge to take him away from the battle. The squad runs from the castle with Apetuly saved once again.

Back at big green once again the camander was safe but something felt wrong. jumpy was curis _Who was she? Why did she help us? Did she send us the letter? Why does the griffin qween seem to hate her so mutch?_ Thinks Jumpy

Jumpy didn't have time to worry ,or some rumurs began to spread of a new recruit in Big Green.


End file.
